Why Zero Needs C C
by Windrises
Summary: Zero starts getting rid members of the Black Knights, for budgetary reasons. Diethard suggest that C. C. get kicked off the team. Diethard claims C. C. doesn't benefit the team, so Zero tries to prove how much the whole team needs him, especially him.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge, who was dressed as Zero, was in a meeting, with C. C. and his other teammates. His team was the Black Knights. They wanted to bring safety and peace, to the country of Japan. In order to do that, they wanted to defeat their enemies, from Britannia.

Zero and the Black Knights had been fighting Britannia's evil forces, with mechs and other expensive forms of technology. Due to the high costs, the Black Knights were running out of money. The team had been getting worried, about how they'd be able to keep affording the mechs they need.

Even Zero was running out of ideas, but Diethard Ried stepped up and gave a suggestion: He thought that Zero should fire the members of the Black Knights, that weren't of much use. That way, they wouldn't need as many mechs, because there would be less pilots. Diethard's secret motivation, for making this suggestion, was to get rid of the teammates, whom he considered uneventful and bland.

During the meeting, Zero started firing members, who didn't serve much of a purpose. The members, that got fired, weren't thrilled, but they didn't want the team to run out of money, so they didn't put up a fight. The one exception was Tamaki, who kept shaking his fist and whining.

A short time later, the only remaining members were Zero, C. C., Diethard, Kallen Stadtfeld, Kaname Ohgi, General Tohdoh, and Rakshata Chawla. Zero looked around, at his small team, and said, "It's sad, to have a lot of our teammates leave. However, I believe it's for the best. Our money situation is going to be much calmer and more manageable, from now on."

Diethard raised his hand and replied, "I have a question, Zero."

Zero asked, "What is it?"

Diethard asked, "Are you going to fire any more members?"

Zero said, "At the current time, we only have seven numbers. That's not much of a handful, so everything's cool."

Kallen replied, "If anything, I think we need more members. I know he had to let some of them go, for budgetary reasons, but seven doesn't seem like enough."

Ohgi said, "Considering how many teammates our enemies have, Kallen's making a strong argument."

Diethard scoffed and replied, "There's no need, for a bunch of unnecessary sidekicks and henchmen. If anything, they were just hogging the money we need, for our weapons. Only the most important members should remain."

Zero responded, "Diethard's never been known, for his delicate wording, but he makes solid arguments."

General Tohdoh said, "I'm afraid I must agree with Zero and Diethard, on this particular matter. Every teammate, that we ever had, required weapons and a mech. Those cost a lot of money and considering that some of them weren't expert fighters or pilots, we wasted a lot of money."

Rakshata stated, "I only want the best pilots, to use the beautiful and masterful mechs, that I have made."

C. C. didn't say anything, about the topic, because she didn't feel she had anything to add. She hugged her Cheese-kun stuffed animal, while eating several slices of pizza. Diethard gave her a disapproving look.

Diethard said, "Seven is a paltry amount, for a team of vigilantes. That will be good, for our budget and all. However, if any of the seven remaining members isn't completely useful, they'd be dead weight and should be fired."

Zero asked, "Are you referring to a particular person?"

Diethard answered, "Indeed I am. I'm talking about C. C."

During the meeting, C. C. had a deadpan expression on her face. However, after hearing what Diethard said, she looked shocked.

Zero sternly said, "Diethard, you've been pushing the limits, of what you're allowed to say. You better watch it, newsboy."

Diethard replied, "Zero, I know you must keep secrets, including your real name. However, you've been keeping one secret, which must be answered: What does C. C. do, that benefits our team? From what I've observed, she gives out snarky comments, eats tons of pizza, and hides in the background. Considering all the pizza bills you've had to pay, I think she's wasting our money, rather than doing anything of value."

Kallen, General Tohdoh, and Rakshata gave Diethard a disapproving look. Ohgi tried to be the peacekeeper, so he looked at Zero and said, "You should tell Diethard the important things, that C. C. does."

Zero said, "C. C.'s elusive, but I know what she's like. She benefits our team."

Diethard folded his arms and replied, "You need to give a real explanation, Zero. Just saying, that she's a helpful team member, isn't a trustworthy explanation."

C. C. responded, "Leave me alone, newsboy."

Diethard asked, "Are you kidding me? This is a serious meeting, about how to save a country. You can't hide in the shadows and do nothing of value, if you want to remain on this team."

C. C. replied, "You're not the leader, so your opinions, on what I'm supposed to do, aren't valid."

Diethard responded, "You never participate, in the actual fighting, with a few exceptions. You never do any brainstorming or collaborating, during our meetings. The few things, that you bring to the group, can be accomplished, by any of us."

Kallen looked at Diethard and said, "You keep saying things, that will lead to you getting punched."

Diethard replied, "I shouldn't get punched, for being the team's most level-headed member." He looked at Zero and said, "If any C. C. actually has something special, that she brings to the group, you better start sharing the truth. If she's more important, than I assume she is, I will stop bringing this up."

Zero said, "I see. It seems like I have to start explaining certain things, which I was never going to share." C. C. looked at Zero, while being intrigued, about what he was going to say. Zero looked at his teammates, Diethard in particular, while saying, "I used to question C. C.'s importance, too. I thought she was a bit of a smartypants, who got in the way. However, I was incredibly wrong. She gave me the power I needed, to truly start my career, of being Zero. She gave me wisdom, comfort, and the feeling, that this mission will succeed. Without her, I wouldn't of learned the ability, to trust others. Because of that, you can thank her, for this team existing. She's not the team's secret MVP. She's also been the most important person, in my life."

C. C. looked awfully surprised, by the things Zero had said. She knew Zero cared about her, to some extent, but she didn't realize, that he truly needed her and liked her. A smile came upon her face. She rarely smiled, during the Black Knights' meetings.

Diethard said, "While Zero's argument gives C. C. save credibility, I'm still not under the impression, that this team needs her. I believe Zero's sentimentality is clouding the unbiased, impartial attitude, that he's supposed to have."

Zero replied, "I've proven my point, newsboy. You haven't made a convincing argument. The meeting is over." Kallen, Tohdoh, Ohgi, and Rakshata started heading out, while Zero went to a private room, that only he and C. C. were allowed in. C. C. started following him.

Lelouch took off his Zero mask. C. C. walked up to him and started kissing. Lelouch had a surprised look on his face, while asking, "Why did you kiss me?"

C. C. answered, "Because I wanted to."

Lelouch replied, "Hold on. You can't just kiss me, because you want to. Kissing me, anytime you want is different than eating pizza, anytime you feel like it."

C. C. smirked and responded, "You and pizza are my two favorite things, so that's a good comparison."

Lelouch said, "Give me a break."

C. C. replied, "Come on, cutie. It's hard to deny, that you were getting a bit flirtatious, while defending me."

Lelouch said, "I was trying to explain, how you're a valuable team member."

C. C. replied, "I appreciate that. You did a great job, at making Diethard shut up. However, from the way you worded yourself, I know you have your own secrets. You have secret feelings, that are directed towards me."

Lelouch tried to keep his dignity, by stubbornly saying, "I have no romantic secrets, that I've been keeping from you."

C. C. smiled, with complete confidence, while saying, "Prepare to be proven wrong." C. C. started kissing Lelouch, right on the lips. Lelouch tried to keep himself, from enjoying the kiss. However, the tenderness and pleasantness was too much, for him to deny. He accepted the kiss and the two smooched, for a lengthy moment.

Lelouch had an embarrassed look on his face, while saying, "I guess you proved me wrong."

C. C. replied, "Your speech was beautiful. It made me realize, that you love me."

Lelouch blushed and responded, "Yes, I do love you. I hope you can keep this a secret, from the rest of my teammates. I don't want to become the laughingstock, of my own team."

C. C. replied, "I understand. I love you, too." She gave Lelouch another kiss.

Before Lelouch and C. C. started heading home, Diethard left the building. He had been recording Lelouch and C. C.'s conversation.

The next day, the Black Knights had another. The only seven members, who were still on the team, were there. C. C. tried to look as deadpan and gloomy, as usual, but deep down, she was more happy, thanks to Lelouch.

Diethard looked at Zero and said, "I think we should go back, to thinking about firing C. C." The other teammates angrily groaned and sighed.

Zero said, "You gotta be kidding, newsboy. I've already proven, that C. C.'s a valuable team member."

Diethard shook his head and replied, "You've proven, that you and C. C. have a sentimental attachment. That's hardly a good reason, for her to be on the team. If I had a girlfriend, I wouldn't try to trick you guys, into thinking she'd be a good team member."

Kallen cringed, at the thought of Diethard having a date. She asked, "Who'd want to date you?"

Diethard said, "I've been asked out, by a few desperate women, but let's keep this a professional meeting. I have proof, that Zero and C. C. are in a romantic relationship." Diethard played an audio recording, of Zero and C. C.'s private conversation, from the previous day.

Diethard said, "In that audio clip, there was flirting, as well as kissing. That proves, that Zero's a lovey-dovey guy, who just wants his precious girlfriend, to be a part of the team."

General Tohdoh replied, "Zero and C. C.'s personal relationship has nothing to do, with C. C.'s contributions, as a member of the team."

Zero said, "Diethard, it's become clear, that you just want to prove yourself right, rather than actually help the team. If you want to stay on the team, you'll start being beneficial, rather than getting in the way."

Diethard gritted his teeth and replied, "Fine."

After the meeting was over, Lelouch and C. C. started heading home. They held hands, while Lelouch said, "It was pretty embarrassing, when Diethard played that audio clip, in front of the Black Knights."

C. C. replied, "In order to make your embarrassment go down, let me tell you something, that I've been shy to admit: You're my life's important person."

Lelouch asked, "Really?"

C. C. answered, "There isn't a single part of me, that doubts that." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other. Before they met each other, Lelouch and C. C.'s lives were in need, of happiness. Thanks to each other, they had more happiness, than they could ever imagine.


End file.
